Une semaine comme une autre
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Une semaine comme une autre dans la cité d'Atlantis... Elizabeth Weir & Teyla Emmagan [slash]


Cette fic se passe au début de la saison 2... Il n'y a plus Ford mais je n'ai pas inséré Ronon.  
_Genre :_ Aventure, Romance slash Elizabeth/Teyla  
_Remerciement :_ Scorp', Zorina, Mackenzie, Zabeth Weir et Jinx !

* * *

**Une semaine comme une autre...**

Le docteur Weir commençait sa journée tranquillement avec un briefing de prè-mission pour son équipe d'élite.

Aujourd'hui, le colonel Sheppard, le docteur McKay et Teyla devait allez visiter M3X-459, une planète ou il n'y avait pas eu pour le moment de signe de vie mais ou il y avait un temple, apparemment construit par les anciens.

Elizabeth : Très bien, vous avez trois heures pour faire ce que vous avez à faire. Vous prenez le plus de renseignement possible et vous revenez étudier tout cela sur Atlantis.

Rodney : Mais Elizabeth... Je ne peux rien faire en trois heures !

Elizabeth : Rodney... Vous avez le colonel et Teyla pour vous aidez... Alors trois heures vous suffiront largement.

Elizabeth pose son regard sur Rodney puis lui sourit.

Elizabeth : Sur ce, amusez vous bien !

John : Mouais... Ca va être de la folie !

Elizabeth sourit à cette réflexion sachant pertinemment que John détestait ce genre de mission. L'équipe descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver devant la porte tandis qu'Elizabeth demandait à un lieutenant d'activer la porte vers M3X-459.

Elle s'avança vers la rambarde et regarda son équipe favorite partir.

Sur la planète, comme prévu, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Après avoir marché pendant un peu près deux kilomètres, McKay retira son sac, sorti son caméscope et commença a regarder ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant sur le temple.

En effet, il était immense mais seules quelques parois étaient remplies de l'écriture des Anciens.

John : Très bien, Teyla vous voulez bien inspecter les environs pendant que je joue la baby-sitter pour Rodney.

Teyla : Sans problème, colonel.

Au bout d'un moment, John commençait vraiment a en avoir assez et partit lui aussi se balader dans les environs. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Teyla le contacta par radio.

Teyla, à bout de souffle : Colonel ! On à un problème ! Je suis poursuivi par un dinosaure !

John : Quoi ? Où êtes vous ?

Teyla : Je suis près du temple, j'y serais dans quelques secondes !

John : Rodney, vous avez entendu ? Courez vite vers la porte, je suis à côté, je l'enclenche !

Rodney : Très bien, j'arrive !

Teyla continuait de courir et arriva près du temple. Mais elle ne voyait pas Rodney dans son champ de vision.

Teyla : Docteur McKay ? Où êtes-vous ?

Rodney : J'arrive.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard il sortit en courant du temple.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le vélociraptor qui les attaquait c'était largement rapproché.

Teyla : Docteur ! Courez !

Teyla alla se placer entre le dinosaure et Rodney et tira a l'aide de son P-90. Mais cela était loin d'être suffisant pour arrêter ce monstre.

Rodney, par radio : Sheppard ! Nous avons un problème !

John : J'arrive ! J'ai ouvert la porte, traversé la ! Je vais chercher Teyla !

Sheppard courut immédiatement vers l'endroit ou était Teyla pendant que Rodney continuait de fuir. Mais l'arme de Teyla ne lui avait servit a rien et celle-ci était déjà au sol a se débattre comme elle le pouvait contre l'animal.

Mais tout à coup, un bruit sourd et puissant arriva à leurs oreilles. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait plus d'un vélociraptor, mais d'un tyrannosaure qui faisait sont entré. Effrayé parce qu'il savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait, le vélociraptor s'enfuit aussitôt et c'est à cet instant que Sheppard rejoignit Teyla.

John : Est-ce que ça va ?

Teyla le regarda en essayant de ce relever.

Teyla : Je...

Puis elle tomba dans les pommes.

John la pris dans ces bras et couru à son tour vers la porte.

John, par radio : McKay ! Où êtes vous ?

Rodney : Je suis à côté de la porte, je vous attends.

John : Traversez la ! Vite !

John courait de plus en plus pendant que le tyrannosaure était encore attentif au mouvement du vélociraptor et pas aux leurs. Mais les pas du dinosaure géant se rapprochaient de plus en plus et John réussit à faire un sprint final pour sauter immédiatement dans la porte des étoiles.

Suite au traumatisme que Teyla avait subit lors de la mission, elle avait été emmenée d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait déjà 1h que Beckett s'occupait d'elle est Elizabeth était inquiète. En effet, Teyla était l'un de ces meilleurs éléments, ici, sur Atlantis et la perdre aurait un effet très perturbant.

Quand elle vit Carson sortir de la salle où il opérait, elle marcha précipitamment à la recherche de nouvelles.

Elizabeth : Carson ?

Beckett : Bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi a stoppé l'hémorragie au niveau de l'abdomen. A part cela elle n'a que de très légères contusions. Dans quelques semaines tout sera comme avant.

En entendant cela, Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer d'un profond soulagement. Elle essayait de se calmer après avoir passé plus d'une heure à faire les 100 pas en attendant des nouvelles... Et les nouvelles étaient bonnes... Tant mieux. Elizabeth repartit apaisée en direction de son bureau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sa meilleure équipe était revenue... Et tout le monde était encore vivant.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une nuit agité, Elizabeth décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir comment Teyla allait. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle soit réveillée, et si c'était le cas, elle voulait lui parler, savoir comment elle allait... Car loin de la souffrance physique, se trouve la souffrance morale... Et se faire massacrer par un vélociraptor, ce n'était pas commun.

Quand elle arriva, elle se demanda si elle ne c'était pas trompé de lieu. En effet, l'infirmerie était complètement vide. Ce lieu si tourmenté était d'un calme exceptionnel. Après avoir passé discrètement la porte, elle vit Teyla, allongée paisiblement sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Comme elle ne vit pas Beckett, elle s'avança doucement vers elle, juste pour la regarder.

Au pied du lit, Elizabeth était restée sans faire de bruit quand Teyla ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

Teyla : Docteur Weir ?

Elizabeth s'avança au niveau du haut du lit et posa sa main sur celle de Teyla pour lui montrer son soutient.

Elizabeth : Comment allez vous Teyla ?

Teyla regarda autour d'elle puis ne voyant rien de spécial regarda Elizabeth.

Teyla : Comment vont les autres ? Le docteur McKay ?

Elizabeth : Ils vont très bien Teyla... Et ce, grâce a vous. Rodney vous doit beaucoup.

Teyla : Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel.

Elizabeth : Tout le monde n'aurait pas agit si rapidement que vous... Surtout pour sauver la vie de Rodney, dit-elle en souriant.

Teyla souri a son tour et Elizabeth était heureuse de cela. Voir Teyla sourire était signe que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle se portait bien.

Elizabeth : Je vais vous laissez vous reposer. Je suis contente que vous alliez bien.

Teyla : Merci d'être venu me voir docteur Weir.

Elizabeth : C'est normal.

Elizabeth retira sa main qui était toujours posée sur celle de Teyla, lui sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son bureau.

Quelques jours plus tard, Elizabeth était dans son lieu préféré sur la cité, le balcon près de ses quartiers où elle avait pris l'habitude, depuis un moment, de venir se détendre surtout après une semaine comme celle qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais l'attaque des dinosaures sur sa meilleure équipe lui avait fait vraiment peur et le fait que Teyla revienne blessée n'avait fait qu'augmenter son stress. Son stress... elle en avait à revendre... Ca position ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir l'évacuer et depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis... il était encore plus grand qu'avant.

Appuyée contre la rambarde du balcon, elle regardait les vagues de l'océan, elle écoutait le bruit de l'eau, si apaisant et elle sentait la légère brise lui frôler le visage. Elle ferma les yeux afin d'accroître tous ces sens, de ne plus penser à rien et de se sentir libre dans cet univers si infini.

Soudain, les portes qui donnaient accès au balcon s'ouvrirent et Elizabeth sursauta. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer et sourit en la voyant.

Elizabeth : Teyla ! C'est vous.

Teyla : Je reviendrais plus tard, si vous voulez.

Elizabeth : Non, non ! Il n'y a aucun problème.

En fait, Elizabeth était plutôt heureuse de la voir, et n'avais aucune envie qu'elle parte.

Elizabeth : Mais, vous êtes déjà sortie de l'infirmerie ?

Teyla : Oui, le docteur Beckett m'a dit que je pouvais sortir. Les blessures passeront avec le temps.

Elizabeth : Tant mieux.

Elle sourit et ferma les paupières un instant, pour se soulager mentalement.

Elizabeth : J'en suis contente.

Elle regarda Teyla pour détourna son regard vers l'horizon.

Teyla : Docteur Weir...

Elizabeth tourna la tête pour voir Teyla et s'aperçu alors qu'elle avait avancé de quelque pas et qu'elle était maintenant vraiment très proche d'elle.

Teyla : Il y a quelque chose que j'ai réalisé quand je me trouvais sur cette planète et que... ce dinosaure m'a attaqué.

Elizabeth tourna tout son corps vers Teyla et posa la main sur son épaule.

Elizabeth : De quoi parlez vous Teyla ?

Teyla : Je veux dire... ça fait maintenant quelques mois que nous nous sommes rencontrées et...

Elizabeth ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir commençait au fond d'elle-même à être inquiète, à envisager beaucoup de fins à la phrase de Teyla et prit peur.

Elizabeth : Teyla...

Teyla : Je...

Elle avait baissé le visage. Elle n'osait pas avouer ce qu'elle avait à dire et la timidité avait pris le dessus. Puis doucement, Teyla releva la tête et se pencha délicatement vers le visage d'Elizabeth et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui suffirent à montrer tout ce que Teyla pouvait ressentir à l'instant présent. Elizabeth, assez déroutée au début, finit par fermer légèrement les yeux et savoura se moment, l'apprécia. Teyla, elle, était restée très proche du visage d'Elizabeth, et elle n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux, certainement pour en profiter à l'infini.

En ouvrant les yeux, Teyla comprit alors que ce qu'elle ressentait était partagé et cette fois ci, d'un commun accord, elles s'avancèrent doucement toute les deux et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Moins timidement, plus sures d'elles, plus passionnées encore, c'était le second baiser parfait dont tout le monde rêvait.

Une fois à bout de souffle, elles restèrent toute les deux silencieuses, les yeux dans les yeux. Ce moment qui ne dura que quelques secondes parut durer une éternité.

Dans ce moment où elles n'arrivaient plus à faire le point sur ce qui se passait autour d'elles, les deux femmes ne se rendirent pas compte que la radio d'Elizabeth marchait.

Radio : Elizabeth, ici Rodney ! Elizabeth !

Elizabeth était restée figée dans les yeux de Teyla et n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer sur la voix de Rodney.

Radio : Elizabeth ! ELIZABETH !

Teyla qui pouvait entendre la radio de sa partenaire tellement le docteur McKay criait fort détourna son regard puis fit quelques pas en arrière.

A ce geste, Elizabeth comprit qu'il fallait réagir. Elle secoua doucement sa tête pour remettre ses esprits en place et répondit à Rodney.

Elizabeth : Heu... Rodney ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Elizabeth regardait Teyla qui était à son tour appuyée sur la rambarde du balcon et qui regardait tranquillement l'océan.

Radio : Nous venons de découvrir une nouvelle commande. Il semblerait que les Anciens ont laissé des générateurs sur Atlantis. Pas des E2PZ, mais autre chose qui alimenterait... je ne sais pas, on y travaille avec Zelenka... Il faut que vous voyiez ça tout de suite !

Elizabeth : Je...

Mais elle ne voulait pas partir ainsi, laisser Teyla toute seule, là, dehors, alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer tout son amour.

Teyla, qui avait entendu toute la conversation se retourna alors et sourit à Elizabeth, puis commença à partir vers la porte.

Elizabeth : J'arrive Rodney.

Puis elle débrancha sa radio et courut aussitôt vers Teyla et la prit par le bras.

Teyla se retourna alors aussitôt et fixa Elizabeth dans les yeux, puis à nouveau baissa la tête.

Teyla : Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du faire cela, je…

Mais Elizabeth la coupa.

Elizabeth : Non ! Non, Teyla, ne vous excusez pas, je...

Radio : Bon Elizabeth ! Vous venez ?

Teyla : Vous devriez y allez avant que le docteur McKay ne s'énerve d'avantage.

Elizabeth : Teyla, je...

La jeune athosiennese détourna et partit dans les couloirs de la cité. Quand à Elizabeth, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, elle rejoignit McKay en regardant une dernière fois le couloir ou Teyla avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant.

Peu de temps après, Elizabeth arriva dans la salle de contrôle.

Elizabeth : Rodney ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Rodney : Il semblerait que la cité ne soit pas seulement munie de E2PZ comme on le croyait si obstinément mais également d'un générateur plus modulable qui serait capable d'émettre des minis champs de force qui...

Zelenka : Oui, mais tout cela en théorie car nous sommes incapables de prévoir les réactions énergétiques qu'il se produirait lors de la mise en marche de ce générateur et...

Rodney : Oui, oui... mais l'important c'est que nous avons trouvé le moyen d'envoyer nos jumper en hyper espace et que...

Elizabeth commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne... Les deux scientifiques étaient très brillants mais beaucoup trop compliqués à son goût et de plus, jamais d'accord sur le mode d'action à suivre.

Elizabeth : Rodney !

C'était le seul et unique moyen de le faire taire, et elle le savait.

Rodney : Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth : Vous voulez insinuer que les jumpers peuvent entrer en hyper espace ?

Rodney : Evidement que oui.

Zelenka : Théoriquement...

Rodney : Il faudrait juste tester le procédé sur un jumper mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'il y ait un problème !

Elizabeth : Très bien, faites-le, et prenez Beckett.

Rodney : Beckett ? Mais on va prendre des heures et des heures parce qu'il va encore avoir peur !

Elizabeth : Rodney... Ce n'était pas une suggestion...

Rodney bouda et finit par capituler.

Rodney : Très bien... J'irais sur la piste à l'autre bout de la cité, loin du commandement central.

Elizabeth : Compris.

Sans se faire attendre Rodney partit, muni de ce qu'il avait trouvé sous le bras, à l'autre bout de la cité, impatient de faire toutes ces expériences. Zelenka, qui était beaucoup plus perplexe que Rodney face à cette nouvelle découverte était plutôt énervé de ne pas avoir réussi à placer un mot dans la conversation, comme d'habitude... Mais cela ne le touchait plus autant, alors il prit lui aussi ces affaires et commença a suivre Rodney.

Elizabeth : Docteur Zelenka !

Il se retourna et s'aperçut en que Elizabeth voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Zelenka : Oui docteur Weir ?

Elizabeth : Faites attention à Rodney…

Zelenka : Comme d'habitude !

Dit-il en souriant.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'autre bout de la cité, Rodney, Zelenka et Beckett étaient en pleine expérience.

Rodney : Très bien Beckett, vous allez mettre en marche le jumper et essayer d'ouvrir une fenêtre d'hyper espace.

Beckett : On peut toujours essayer... Peut-être que comme c'est la dixième fois que vous me faites essayer... Il y a un espoir.

Rodney : Beckett ! Montez dans ce jumper et arrêtez avec vos sarcasmes !

Beckett : Ce que j'en dis après tout...

Loin d'être rassuré, Beckett monta une nouvelle fois dans le jumper, s'assis à la place du pilote, mis le jumper en marche et essaya d'ouvrir une fenêtre hyper espace.

Du côté de la porte le docteur Weir, Sheppard et Teyla étaient en plein briefing pour la prochaine mission. Mission qui n'était pas particulièrement difficile puisqu'il s'agissait simplement de visiter une planète qui était a priori inhabitée pour voir si elle pouvait servir de site alpha lors d'un problème quelconque dans le futur.

Mais tout d'un coup, les alarmes d'Atlantis se mirent en route et les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un lieutenant chargé de la sécurité.

Lieutenant : Madame, nous avons un problème.

Elizabeth : Lieutenant, que ce passe-t-il ?

Lieutenant : Les capteurs de la cité indiquent une explosion au niveau de la plate forme d'atterrissage dans le bâtiment F.

Elizabeth : C'est là que Rodney mène ces expériences pour la propulsion hyper espace du jumper. Zelenka et Beckett sont avec lui !

John : Mc Kay... pour changer. Je vais voir tout de suite ce qui ce passe.

Elizabeth : Très bien, tenez nous au courant !

Teyla n'avait pas dit un mot et regarda Sheppard partir puis se retourna vers Elizabeth, comme pour lui demander son approbation. Elizabeth le remarqua et lui fit tout de suite un signe de la tête qui lui disait d'aller aider Sheppard mais également de faire très attention a elle.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes et Teyla courut dans la même direction que Sheppard quelques secondes avant.

Elizabeth était revenue dans la salle des commandes avec le lieutenant pour suivre ce qui ce passait pour Mc Kay et les autres.

Lieutenant : Madame, les capteurs indiquent des radiations mortelles au niveau de la plateforme.

Elizabeth : Quoi ?

Elizabeth alluma sa radio pour contacter Teyla et Sheppard.

Elizabeth, par radio : Teyla, John, il semblerait que des radiations s'échappent du jumper. J'ignore ce que Rodney a fait mais vous ne pouvez pas les rejoindre comme cela.

John : Très bien. Les labos ne sont pas loin. Nous allons allez chercher des combinaisons.

Elizabeth : Compris.

Elizabeth coupa sa radio et se tourna vers le lieutenant.

Elizabeth : Lieutenant, branchez moi sur les haut-parleurs de la cité.

Après avoir pianoté sur l'ordinateur des anciens, le lieutenant lui fit signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait parler.

Elizabeth : Ici le docteur Weir. Un incident c'est produit au niveau de la plateforme d'atterrissage, secteur F de la cité. Des radiations toxiques s'échappent et elles sont mortelles. Normalement aucun membre du personnel n'est dans ce secteur mais s'il y a quelqu'un a proximité de ce secteur, revenez tout de suite vers le centre de la cité ou contactez nous. Nous allons fermez les portes pour qu'il n'y ait aucune contamination. Merci à tous.

Le lieutenant coupa la radio interne de la cité.

Lieutenant : Les portes sont fermées madame, j'ai juste laissé un passage pour le colonel Sheppard et Teyla.

Elizabeth : Merci lieutenant.

Teyla et John étaient arrivés aux labos et étaient en train d'enfiler les combinaisons de sécurité.

Elizabeth, par radio : John, Teyla, vous êtes la ?

John : Elizabeth ? Quelque chose de nouveau ?

Elizabeth : Nous avons perdu tout contact avec eux, personne ne répond aux appels radios. J'ai fait évacuer le secteur et fait fermer tous les couloirs pour que les radiations ne se propagent pas dans toute la cité. Vous pouvez emprunter le chemin principal. S'il y a un problème, contactez-nous.

John : Reçu 5 sur 5 Elizabeth.

Après ces mots, John enfila le casque de protection et s'aperçu que Teyla était déjà prête.

John : Allons-y Teyla... Allons sauvez ce cher Rodney !

Sheppard et Teyla couraient dans les couloirs de plus en plus vite car la plateforme était tout de même assez éloignée de la cité... C'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle était si pratique pour Rodney.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul embranchement avant d'atteindre le lieu dit. De la fumé commençait à se faire voir et les couloirs étaient de plus en plus obscurs. Ils continuèrent d'avancer plus doucement et arrivèrent enfin en dehors de la cité.

Ils virent tout de suite que Zelenka se trouvait au sol, à droite, près de son ordinateur. Teyla commença à courir dans sa direction quand une autre explosion eu lieu. John et Teyla s'allongèrent au sol pour éviter les projections mais Teyla n'alla pas assez vite et reçu un morceau de jumper sur le bras et eut une profonde entaille, mais John ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Elizabeth, par radio : Teyla ! John ! Que c'est-il passé ?

John : Une seconde explosion, mais tout vas bien. Pour le moment nous n'avons trouvé que Zelenka.

Elizabeth : Dépêchez-vous John ! Les radiations sont mortelles à la longue.

John s'approcha de Teyla qui tenait fermement sont bras droit entaillé avec sa main gauche.

John : Teyla ?

Teyla : Rien de grave colonel, juste une petit égratignure.

John : Très bien, prenez Zelenka, je m'occupe des deux autres.

Teyla : Mais vous allez avoir besoin de moi !

John : Teyla, vous êtes déjà blessée, occupez vous de Zelenka compris ?

Teyla courut vers le docteur et le pris par les bras et le traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cité, à l'abri de tout danger.

Elizabeth, par radio : Teyla ? Où en êtes-vous ?

Teyla : Je viens de ramener le docteur Zelenka à l'abri. Je l'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Le colonel Sheppard est resté pour aider le docteur Mc Kay et Beckett.

Elizabeth : Très bien, une équipe médicale vous attend tout de suite.

De son côté, John n'était pas si optimiste. Depuis cinq minutes, il recherchait Mc Kay et Beckett sans rien trouver. Un seul endroit restait à découvrir, l'intérieur du jumper.

Il se glissa dans la fumée noire qui en sortait et remarqua deux corps inertes allongés au milieu du vaisseau.

John : Mc Kay ! Beckett !

Elizabeth, par radio : John, tout va bien ?

John : Je viens de trouver Mc Kay et Beckett.

Il s'accroupit près des deux hommes afin de chercher leur pouls.

John : Leurs pouls sont faibles mais ils sont encore en vie.

Elizabeth : Deux équipes médicales arrivent avec des combinaisons. On va vous sortir de la John.

John : Merci. Je vais essayer de les mettre un peu plus à l'abri en attendant qu'ils arrivent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John avait réussi à mettre Beckett et Mc Kay dans un couloir de la cité et les équipes médicales arrivaient. Avec elles, une équipe de secours muni d'extincteurs était là et partait résoudre les problèmes.

En fin d'après midi, tout était revenu plus ou moins calme dans la cité. Tout le monde parlait encore de ce qui était arrivé avec une excitation assez visible, mais tout allait pour le mieux. Les radiations avaient été maîtrisées, le jumper n'avais plus l'air d'avoir envie d'exploser et personne n'avait été blessé gravement.

Après avoir régler quelques détails techniques dus à l'incident, Elizabeth se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver tous ces valeureux guerriers.

Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle s'étonna assez de la scène. En effet, Mc Kay et Zelenka, tous deux en pyjama dans leurs lits étaient déjà en train de se chamailler pour les raisons de l'incident, Beckett était déjà sur pied à s'occuper de ces recherches et Teyla et John rigolait en voyant Mc Kay gagner sur Zelenka...

Elizabeth : Et bien je suis heureuse de voir que tout va pour le mieux.

John : Rien ne sert de s'inquiéter Elizabeth, tout le monde est prêt à repartir en mission.

Elizabeth sourit à John et regarda chaque membre de son équipe un par un.

Elizabeth : Et bien... dès que Mc Kay aura fait sont rapport au SGC pour s'expliquer de tout ce qui s'est passé et dès que Teyla n'auras plus de bandage au bras... Vous pourrez repartir en mission.

John : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ?

Elizabeth : Continuez votre bouquin... Ca ne peut pas vous faire de mal.

Elizabeth sourit à John, regarda une dernière fois en direction de Teyla et repartit vers son bureau pour finir ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Dans la soirée, après avoir passé quelque temps à réfléchir sur son balcon, Elizabeth prit la décision d'aller voir Teyla. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle car si elle ne le faisait pas, elle le regretterait. Ce qui était arrivé cette après-midi, avait déjà eu des conséquences sur le comportement des deux femmes l'une envers l'autre : plus de protection, d'inquiétude... de sentiments...

Arrivée devant la porte des quartiers de Teyla, Elizabeth prit quelques secondes pour reconsidérer sa décision, prise soudain d'un élan de panique, elle était effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser : elle avait embrassé Teyla, elle avait adoré cela, elle avait même aimé... simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait elle...

Elle frappa à sa porte.

Elizabeth : Teyla, est ce que je peux entrer s'il vous plait ?

Après quelques minutes Teyla ouvrit la porte et rentra dans ses quartiers en invitant Elisabeth à la suivre, ce qu'elle fit.

Elizabeth : Je...

C'était au tour d'Elizabeth de devenir soudainement timide et de regarder par terre.

Teyla : Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous oublions ce que j'ai fait hier soir. C'était un moment d'égarement, je suppose dû au choc.

Elizabeth ne voulant absolument pas de cette réponse se rapprocha assez vite de la jeune femme et souleva la tête afin de trouver ces yeux. Leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres seulement, les yeux dans les yeux, dans un profond silence.

Elizabeth chuchota pour ne pas rompre ce moment.

Elizabeth : Teyla... je... Je ne pense pas avoir envie d'oublier ?

Teyla : Pourquoi ?

Plus que passionné, ce troisième baiser ne montrait pas simplement tous les sentiments que les deux femmes refusaient jusque là de voir... Il montrait également une envie... L'envie d'aller encore plus loin dans cet amour qui les unissait.

Elizabeth : Je crois en fait, que c'est ce que je voulais depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vue.

Sur ce, les deux femmes s'embrassèrent de nouveau, pour cette fois-ci aller encore plus loin dans leurs sentiments, dans leur amour et partager une nuit qu'elles n'oublieraient jamais.


End file.
